Sparkling Sitting is Hard
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Nakita and Kisara have to go through the wonderful troubles of Sparkling Sitting the Autobots and the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1, Water Gun?

**Transformers: Sparkling Sitting is Hard...**

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Nakita and Kisara have to go through the wonderful troubles of Sparkling Sitting.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

OC's Used~

**My OC: **

Name: Kisara Knight

Hair Color: Dark red, and choppy shoulder length.

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Likes: Cute things, Fighting, more cute things, babies/children, the cold (weather), family and friends, animals, er, mostly anything. xDD;;

Dislikes: Spicy things, hot/warm weather, mushrooms, olives, fights; but she's really good at it ouo;b, and she hates getting scared. xD

Personality: She's protective of her friends, she's stronge, funny, a bit cute-like, caring, crazy, out-going, oh, and even though she hates fights, she loves the trill of danger. She's mostly like a loner, but she loves hanging out with Niky. Oh! And she gets scared easily..

**Foxxiemama5's OC:**

Name: Nakita Nakt Aya

Hair Color: A brown-ish-black, with red tips, and also has choppy right sided bangs.

Eye Color: Red-ish-brown.

Likes: Color Red and black, foxes, fighting, neon pink.

Dislikes: Other Girly pinks

Personality: Nice, but Anti-Social to people she does not know, but with close friends she's a full on happy hyper machine!~ She's also protective of Family/Friends.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Transformers Characters! I don't own Transformers in general xD and I don't own my friends OC!

The only thing I own is my OC.

Warnings:

Hmm, My OC freaking out and some cuteness? O.o;b..

Notes:

Haarrrr... 'Dunno xDD;;..

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter One: It isn't a Water Gun?

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Okay, dude, i'll see you later?" I asked, smiling at my best friend, Niky.

"You bet'cha!" Niky grinned, saluting and running off, to her job interview.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Niky, Niky, Niky~ Always trying out for a new job because you get fired from the last." I grinned, looking up at the burning sun.

I glared at it, "Stupid mean hot weather." I grumbled, and started off to the Autobots base. "Why couldn't it be nice and cold?" I whined, slumping my shoulders and turning 'round a corner, and continued on my way.

After a while, I started walking up a hill, but got tired and bored of it, so I randomly called a Taxi, to drive me up the hill.

'I'm to lazy for my own good...' I thought, coughing twice.

"I could picture it now: RUUNN KISARAA! RUUNNNN!" I said that in a panicked Bumblebee tone.

"And then, i'd be like, NO! I can't! I'm too laazzzyyyyy~" I said, but suddenly tripped.

"Ow." I mumbled, sighing, and getting up, looking back up at the sun. I put my hand over my eyes, to cover the brightness.

I sighed again, but got up, and rubbed at my eyes.

"Evilness.." I murmured, then jumping from getting scared from hearing a car pull up.

I looked up to see that Taxi guy that I had called just a while ago.

"O- Oh, ahaha.. hah..." I bit my lip, then jumped into the front seat, "Err, could you drive me up the hill?.." I asked quietly.

"What?" He asked, squinting at me.

I blinked, then repeated what I had said.

".. Y-... You really want me to drive you up the hill?," I nodded, innocently looking out the window.

He sighed, but did so.

I smiled slightly, "Thank you.." I murmured, and looked as the tree's slowly passed by.

"Alright, your here." He said, rolling his eyes, but smiled, showing that he wasn't mad or annoyed.

I grinned, "Haha! Thanks!" I said, slapping the two dollars on the dash board of the car.

I got out, randomly waved, and ran into the tree's of the forest.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Wuuhhh, Finally." I said, stepping out of the branches.

"Evil sticks and such for making my legs itchy.." I groaned, falling to my knee's, and into a sitting position.

I scratched my legs, "That's better." I chirped, getting up and running into the base.  
>"Heey, anyone home~!" I called, walking into the nearest room, which happened to be Wheeljack's.<p>

"Oh, hello Kisara!" He greeted me, smiling, then going back to his newest invention.

"Ooh! What are you making?" I asked, interested already.

"Hmm, I don't know a name for it yet, but when you shoot it at humans, it turns them into babies, or, more like shoot the Decepticreeps." He grinned, but paused, "Or if you shoot it at something that doesn't have a life in it, it just shrinks." He explained.

I laughed, "Nice, is it done? Can I try it out?" I smiled, ready to try it.

"Just a moment, I just need to- " He paused, and put a wire on the inside, and closed the little swinging door. "Oh, there we go, here, but be careful not to shoot anyone of us, I didn't add anything to change us back." He warned.

I nodded, staring at it's beautifully crafted gun.

"It looks like a water gun.." I said, laughing.

"Well, I re-modeled it after one." He said, smiling, "Oh! No wonder." I chuckled, picking it up carefully.

"Oh, I made this _dummy_ to try it out on." He said, walking to a cupboard, and pulling out a mini robot.

I stared at it, then burst out laughing.

"O- Oh my God!" I exclaimed, falling over. I grabbed my tummy area, still laughing.

"A- Ahaha! Po- Poor Megatron!" I said, wiping the tears that started forming from laughing to hard.

Wheeljack grinned, letting out a chuckle of his own, and put it on a little desk, away from his other inventions.

"O- okay.." I panted, wiping the tears away, letting a few giggles out.

"I'm good.." I said, sniffing, then pointing the gun at the mini Megatron.

I giggled, before shooting at it.

"Whoa." I watched as the mini Megs glowed, then slowly started shrinking.

I grinned, "Nice, it works." I laughed.

Wheeljack smiled smugly, crossing his arms. "Of course it would."  
>I chuckled, "Of course, Wheel's, Of course." I patted his leg.<p>

"Oh, do you know where the others are?" I blinked up at him.

He frowned, "I don't know, I woke up, and mostly everyone was gone... Well, still are gone."

"Ahh, maybe they went out for fun?" I blinked, the laughed nervously.

Wheeljack looked at me weirdly, "Err, maybe?" He blinked his optics.

I shook my head, "Anyways, what are you gonna do now?" I asked, sitting on the big work table.

"Hmm," he looked at the cieling, thoughtful.

"Well, I haven't thought up any new inventions, and I don't have any to work on..." He said, then looked down at me, smiling.

I smiled back, "How about we go look for the others?" I grinned.

"Alright." He said, and transformed.

His door swung open, and I climbed in.

"Onwards!" I said, pointing to the exit. The engine rumbled with laughter, and we started on our journey to search for the others.

Wheeljack turned 'round a corner, and stopped right before bashing into something or someone.

"Gah!" I grabbed my shirt where my heart was, twitching slightly.

"Don't scare me like thaatt..." I whined, getting out of Wheeljack, seeing the others.

I sighed, "Well.. at least we found them?" I giggled.

"Yup!" Wheeljack smiled.

"Look who we picked up on the way!" Bumblebee said, pulling up beside me, door swinging open.

Nakita, or Niky, jumped out of the car, grinning.

"Yo!" She greeted me, patting my head.

"Yo." I said back, casually getting petted.

"She was trying to roll up the hill.." Ratchet let out a sigh, and headed inside, and into his work shop.

I smiled, and randomly tackled Niky.

"So, how'd your interview go?" I blinked at her, getting up and pulling her up with me.

"Good! I start tomorrow!" She grinning.

"YEEY!" We cheered, jumping around, all happy and excited.

"Humans are strange..." Ironhide mumbled, and walked inside.

"Oh! You gotta see Wheeljack's new invention!" I said, grabbing Niky's hand and dragging her inside.

"It's so awesome! And epic!" I said, feeling hyper.

"I LOVE HIS INVENTIONS!" She said, running into his workshop room.

"See?" I grinned, handing her the gun shaped invention.

Niky blinked, "He.. he invented a Water Gun?" She stared at it.

"Cool!" She said, randomly pointing it in the air, and running out of the room.

"Ah! Wait! It's not a no-" I tripped over one of Wheeljack's invention, and hit my head on his table.

"Ow.." I groaned, I quickly shook my head, ridding the pain away, and ran after my friend.

"Niikyyy! Doon't shoot anyybo- Awww, crap." I said, watching her run onto the over-sized couch and dive in the air, shooting one of the twins, Sideswipe, and Ironhide, Optimus, Wheeljack, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz.

"HAHA! I WIN!" She yelled, tossing her arms in the air in victory.

"Ah-..." I watched with wide-eyes as they all started to get smaller and smaller, until they turned into cute little babies- Er, sparklings, was it?

"N-.. Niky..." I stuttered, slapping a hand to my forehead, "That wasn't a water gun!" I cried, putting my hands on my head, and started freaking out.

"WHAT DO WE DOOO?" I stressted, running around them.

They all started crying.

"AH!" I yelled, diving behind the couch.

I peaked over it, and saw Optimus staring at me.

His big innocent blue optics blinked up at me.

I blushed, "Soo.. cute..." I twitched, staring at all their cuteness.

"Whoops." Niky said, dropping the gun on the ground.

"What the h-" Ratchet walked in, and his optics widened, and he started shrinking like the others had.

"AWW!" I cried, seeing it gun shoot him, too, "WHHYYYY?" I yelled as the gun hit the ground and randomly shot at things, making them smaller.

"Geez!, Can't a bot get his beauty-rech-" Sunstreaked paused, and stared as blue beams went over the room. He glaced at the little baby 'bots sitting in the room, which all started crying again.

"DON'T DO ITT!" I screamed at him, going to push him away, but didn't get to him on time.

"AWWW! ALL THE AUTOBOTS ARE SPARKLINGS AGAAIINN!" I cried, and went back to freaking out, as Niky just stared at the scene in front of her.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Laserbeak jumped from his spot on the roof of the Autobots base, and flew off to his creator.

Once Laserbeak had reached the under-water Decepticon base, he flew to Soundwave.

Soundwave transformed into his stereo player, and called Lord Megatron over.

Megatron, and Starscream and Shockwave who were with him all walked over, interested in what Laserbeak had to report from when he went to spy on the Autobots.

Laserbeak transformed into his cassette disk, and went inside the stereo, and played what he had got from spying.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Pfff- Poor Autobots xDDDDDDDDDDDd~~

Poor my OC and Foxxie's OC xDDDDD;;;;;bbbb~

Again, really sorry for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes. x.x

It's 5:16 am e.o

And I'm going to go to sleep nao x 3x;b

Will try to update this tomorrow~ x)

Oh, wait, i'll work on Chapter Eight of Fallen Wings first and foremost, since that's what I said before. :3

Then this one, and yeah, then the other random Transformers generator pairings thingys.

Yeah.

I'm tired, leave me alone to sleep D;

. . . . .

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2, Play Time!

**Transformers: Sparkling Sitting is Hard...**

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Nakita and Kisara have to go through the wonderful troubles of Sparkling Sitting.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the Transformers Characters! I don't own Transformers in general xD and I don't own my friends OC!

The only thing I own is my OC.

~Warnings:

Hmm, My OC freaking out and some MORE Cuteness? O.o;b..

xD~~

~Notes:

... Poor Decepticons? o 3o;b~

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Two: Decepticons come to Play.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"..." I stared at all the Autobots turned back into their 'sparkling years'. ".. W-... What have we done?.." I twitched, and saw all of them crying.

"Aww, D- don't cry..." I murmured, walking over to them.

Niky giggled, "I didn't mean to, but, they are all so cute!" She said, picking up the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Aww, there, there, little twins, it's okay~" She cooed, sitting down and poking their noses.

"Damn, your such a good mother!" I said, staring at her, surprised.

She smiled, "Well, I just love babies and kids!"

"Me to~!" I grinned, "There just so cute!" I squealed slightly.

"I know right?" She put the twins down, and then picked up Ironhide.

"Hmm, do you mind if I watch the twins, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ratchet?" She smiled, poking Bumblebee's nose.

"As long as I get to watch Optimus, Jazz, Wheeljack, Slingshot, and Mirage?" I grinned.

"'Course!" She giggled, and picked up Ironhide, Bee, Prowl, and Ratchet, and put them next to the twins, who were on the over-sized couch.

I watched as Niky carefully placed them on the couch, and started playing with them, 'This is going to be fun...' I thought, smiling lightly, and turned to the one's I would watch.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Decepticon Base)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"STARSCREAM, YOU FOOL!" Megatron roared at his Second in Command, blasting the SIC with his gun.

"M- Megatron! Please! I- I'll go get them!" Starscream yelled, and quickly walked out of the meeting room.

Once Starscream had collected the rest of the Decepticons.

Everyone sat in their seats, either sneering or having a look of (angry?) curiousity.

Starscream sat down next to Megatron in his chair, glaring at everyone.

"Right, as some of you heard; or may not have, the Autobots have changed into sparklings." Starscream said, rolling his eyes at some gasps.

"What are we waiting for?," He heard a voice shout, and heard a slamming on the metal tables.

"Yeah!," Another shouted, "We should go take whatever turned them into sparklings and keep it for ourselves!"

Starscream scowled as he heard shouts of agreement.

"Calm down everyone, that's what we're doing." Megatron said calmy, but smirking.

Starscream mocked their leader inwardly, sneering.

"Starscream!," Megatron shouted.

Starscream jumped slightly from getting surprised, and looked at his leader.

"What?" He frowned.

"We're heading out now!" Skywarp grinned at his 'creator'.

Starscream paused, and looked around the room.

Only Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, and Megatron were there. Well, Megatron and Soundwave were already walking out the room, but his trine mates were waiting for him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, walking out with Thundercracker and Skywarp.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

(Back at Autobot Base)

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"PLEASE! JAZZ, NO FIGHTING WITH MIRAGE!" I shouted, freaking out.

Niky just laughed, sitting there, with 'Hide, Prowl, Ratchet, Bee, and the twins surrounding her.

"Do- Don't just sit there!" I whined, pulling Mirage and Jazz apart from each other.

She giggled, "But it's fun watching you freak out like that." Niky got up, and patted my head.

I pouted, "Your only like this because your older than me, isn't it!" I shook her shoulders.

"And your only like this because your stressed out." She chuckled, patting my head this time.

I huffed, "Whatever." I said, glaring.

"AH!" I yelped when I felt the ground shake and hear a loud crash, and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Niky glared around the room.

"I have no idea.." I murmured, looking around the room, slowling getting off the floor.

I dusted myself off, and glanced at Niky.

"Hah! I bet the Decepticreeps found out about this and came to get the water-gun-looking-thing." She joked, waving her hand, laughing slightly.

"..." I stared at her, "Y- you just don't say those kinds of this in a situation like this..." I whined, shoulders sagging.

I plopped myself down on the couch.

"Hmm, I guess your right..." She mumbled, looking at the ceiling.

I screamed when I heard a crash in a different room in the base.

"Wh- what was that?.." I whimpered.

"... Could you get off me?" Niky rolled her eyes playfully.

"Huh?" I paused, and looked.

Apparently I was attached to her side.

"Ahah.. hah... haa..." I coughed, and got up, dusting myself off again.

I jumped slightly when I heard a loud wail.

I looked down to see Bumblebee crying.

"Uwaah! Niky! Do something!" I cried, watching as Bumblebee started to make the others cry.

"It's not my fault!" She said back, and picked Bee up.

I shived, and picked up Optimus and Jazz, "Hey," I whispered at Niky.

"What?" She whispered back, holding the twins, Ironhide, and Bumblebee.

'How she manages to carry three of them, I will never know...' I thought, shaking my head. "Uhh, why don't we go check out what happened?..." I mumbled, slowly walking to the big door.

"Right," She paused, "Wait!"  
>"What?" I asked, looking at her, just before walking out the door.<p>

"What about the others?" She motioned to the other giant robots turned sparklings.

"Uhh.." I blankly stared, "I dunno!" I shrugged.

"Oh! Why don't I stay here, and you go look?" She smiled.

I frowned, "Why do I have to?" I whined.

"Because.. Your closer?" She giggled quietly.

I huffed, "Fine, here." I put Jazz into her hands, but held onto Optimus.

"Don't worry, Opti, i'll protect you." I said quietly, and pushed the button that opens the door.

"Wish me l- Ow!" I fell to the ground.

"Uugghh..." I twitched from my spot on the floor, and slowly sat up, Optimus still tight in my arms.

"T- The... D- Decepticreeps..." I heard Niky mumble.

"Eh?" I glanced up quickly, and saw Megatron standing there, grin on his face.

"It's 'Decepticons', insect." He corrected.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

xD;;b Well, thanks for reading~ ^^

o 3o;... I don't have anything to say x.x;... /shot epically

^^;;~

. .

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
